Cell (Universe 17)
Overview Cell is a bio-engineered creature created by Dr. Gero with the sole purpose of absorbing Androids 17 and 18 to become his Perfect Form, where he would be capable of destroying Goku. Personality Cell is extremely merciless; he will strike down his own offspring in order to achieve victory, though he sometimes shows a parental attitude towards his offspring, even referring them as his 'children'. Like his mainstream counterpart, Cell has the Saiyan's lust for battle and to become stronger, Freeza's polite mannerisms and twisted humor, and Goku's laid-back disposition. Abilities Cell has amassed an unknown amount of power since the Cell Games as analyzed by Vegito. He appears to be suppressing this power in his first match, and because of this he can spawn Cell Juniors that are far more powerful than the ones from the Cell Games. A portion of his power is revealed when fighting Bojack, being roughly equal to when he fought Gohan years ago. This proves that Cell is far more powerful than a Super Saiyan 2 and maybe even equal to a Super Saiyan 3. History Age 767 - Vegeta didn't attack Super Perfect Cell during the Kamehameha struggle between Cell and Gohan, thus allowing the monster to win the struggle and kill Gohan. Cell then continued to kill the rest of the Z fighters one by one, blasting a hole through Vegeta, slicing Piccolo in half, deflecting a Kienzan from Krillin back at Tien, slicing him in half, beating Yamcha to death, and flying Krillin into space. Cell then spawns several Cell Jr's so they can have fun destroying the Earth. Age 767 to 794 - During the 27 years after his victory on Earth, Cell had systematically damaged his universe, destroyed hundreds of civilizations and slaughtered "zillions" of people to spread the terror of his perfect power, until the Vargas found his universe and added him and one of his juniors to the tournment. The Tournament First Round Cell battled Dabura from Universe 11. The two unique opponents battled with a variety of tactics: Cell played with Dabura at first and received the brunt of his attacks without real harm. Although halfway throughout the battle, they were able to fight at even ground. Dabura even sliced him in half to no avail, prompting the Demon King to spit on Cell in a desperate measure. Cell was nearly overcome by this (as Dabura's spit can turn people into stone), but quickly decapitated himself in order to avoid the paralyzing effect. This gave him the victory as Dabura collapsed from exhaustion, and Cell regenerated using his head. It was revealed that Cell surpressed his power to when the Cell Games began. Cell briefly glismped the power of Gohan's mystic abilities, catching his attention along with several other powerful biengs, such as Gast Carcolh (Universe 7) and Buu. Later, when it came time for Cell Junior's match, Cell defied the Vargas and their rules to increase his spawn's strength and led him into a room that was completely soundproof. Cell executed this Cell Junior, produced another one, and proceeded into the arena. A few contestants noticed this switcheroo. However, the Cell Junior immediately attacked Gast Carcolh before he could enter the ring, hence not only risking disqualification but also exposing Cell's true power, much to Cell's dismay. After the Cell Junior was killed, Vegetto cheekily taunts Cell, saying that both Cell Juniors will be revived after the tournament. Round 2 In Round Two, Cell will fight Bojack of Universe 6. Cell offers Gohan from Universe 16 a chance of revenge against Bojack for killing his daughter, Pan (Universe 16), to which Gohan refuses. When Cell's match against Bojack begins, he powers up. Goku notes to Vegeta that Cell is far stronger that when he fought Gohan. Cell completely dominates in his fight against Bojack, being much faster and stronger than his opponent. After easily dodging his attacks, he lands a powerful punch into Bojack's gut. Desperate, Bojack binds Cell with his psychic threads and attempts to cut through him. However, Cell simply blasts him away into the area of Universe 16 with his eye lasers, likely on purpose to see Universe 16's Gohan's mystic powers. But when Gohan refuses to finish Bojack off, the android then performs a knee drop onto Bojack's spine, killing him and resulting in Cell's victory. Cell commented on Bojack being too 'fragile' and tells Gohan to help him clean up the mess. Techniques Solar Kamehameha: 'Cell's most powerful technique.Cell stores a massive amount of energy and fires it in the form of a giant Kamehameha that, which he states himself, has enough power to destroy the entire solar system. In his universe, Cell used it in a beam struggle with Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Without Vegeta's intervention, Cell was easily able to obliberate Gohan with the Kamehameha. '''Instant Transmission: '''The ability to instantly teleport virtually anywhere (by homing in on a ''ki signature). Taken from Goku, Cell uses it continuously after collecting Goku's dead cells. '''Perfect Barrier: '''An impenetrable shield Cell places around himself to protect him from attacks as causing damage to anyone who collides into it. He used this barrier technique to counter Dabura's Evil Flame attack. However, it dissipated when Dabura attacked the shield directly at its stress point. '''Barrage Death Beam: '''A barrage of laser-like projectiles which travel very quickly. Cell used it against Dabura, who was barely able to dodge it. '''Taiyoken: '''A technique developed by Tien Shinhan, the user raises his hands above his head and creates an extremely bright light which can temporarily blind opponents in near proximity. Cell used it to blind Dabura and the audience. However, Dabura used Afterimage Strike and cut into Cell from behind using his sword. '''Regeneration: From Piccolo's Namekian DNA, Cell is able to regenerate from virtually any wound, no matter how severe it is, from being sliced into half to decapitation. '''Special Beam Cannon: '''A powerful energy beam that can drill through opponents. Cell used this technique originally developed by Piccolo to mortally wound Dabura. '''Dirty Fireworks: '''A technique originally developed by Vegeta. The user outstretches two fingers and fires a telekinetic wave of energy which causes the opponent to explode. Cell used it to kill his first Cell Jr. Trivia *In Chapter 53 of the DBM novelization, a passage implies that Cell is wary of Universe 6, Bojack's group, and of Universe 11, the group that the fat evil Majin Buu belongs to. It is currently unknown whether or not he encountered either of these two fighters; given that Bojack in DBM continuity was unanimously released by Cell's self-destruct tactic and he may have found his way to Earth and engaged a still Perfect Form Cell. But how Cell would have survived Buu's awakening is presently unknown due to hinting about his "improvement over the last 27 years". Gallery Cell.png|Cell's first fight being announced. Perfect Cell by 9ary.png|Interesting... Perfect_Cell_vs_Dabra_by_9ary.png|Kicking Dabra's ass DBM_0119_by_HomolaGabor.jpg|Cell taking away all the hopes of victory from Dabra. dbm_page_153_extra_color_by_bk_81-d3h66ai.png|Cell with his son during the lunch break. dbm_page_164_extra_colo_by_bk_81-d31r50c.png|Cell and his son during Brolly's rampage in the tournament. CellImpossible17 color.png|Cell amazed with Vegetto and Brolly's powers. CellImpression17 color.png|Cell about Vegetto's power after the saiyan fight. CellAndCelljr17 color.png|Cell coldly demanding to the Varga in his sector a minute to increase his son's power since his opponent is Gast Carcolh a.k.a Super Namek. DeadCelljr17.png|Cell killing his jr. Cell vs bojack.png|A portion of Cell's power is brought to light Super Perfect Cell outclasses Bojack.png|Super Perfect Cell decimates Bojack on the battlefield Tables remain unturned.png|The tables remain unturned Cell kills Bojack.png|The coup de grace Category:Universe 17 Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Asexual Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Androids Category:Second Round Winner